Scenes of Crystal Tokyo
by Amyom
Summary: Part Four: Poor Lita has the Flu. Simply Shocking!
1. Mercury Dusted?

Scenes of Crystal Tokyo 

This is a collection of various scenes taking place in Crystal Tokyo. They have no particular order or plot, and run to a number of themes. Whether they are happy, sad, tender or comical, these scenes were written to be a bit a light reading, and require only a minimal knowledge of Sailor Moon to understand and enjoy.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Act One:**

**-Scene One-**

**Mercury Dusted?**

Ami adjusted the books on the mantle above the fireplace and continued to dust the useless ornamental knickknacks people acquire over a period of time. She was just picking up the next object when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and two ice cold hands, shot up her t-shirt and settled on the midriff.

Startled by the sudden cold, Ami dropped the item she'd been dusting and the blown glass ornament shattered on the hearth. "GREG!" She shrieked pulling his icy hands from her stomach and turning to face her husband. "Look what you made me do." She pointed to the remains of the glass swan.

"I never liked that emu anyway." He shrugged with a grin.

"It was a swan." Ami argued.

"I was a very ugly swan." Greg countered. "I don't know why you even kept it there in the first place."

"It was a gift for my seventeenth birthday."

"What? Oh well then… I'm sorry. But what kind of misguided soul would actually spend money on a mangled swan that resembles an emu?"

Ami folded her arms over her chest and looked up at the man she had married with a stony expression on her face. "It was a present from_ you_ Greg."

Silence. Then: "Oops. I should have seen that one coming."

Rolling her eyes Ami bent down and began clearing the glass. "Why are your hands so cold anyway?" She asked.

Getting down beside his wife, Greg started to help. "I was defrosting the nursery."

"Pardon?"

"It seems our daughter takes after her mother. When I walked in this morning there was ice everywhere and she was playing with water bubbles.

"Really?" Ami's chest filled with pride at the thought of her offspring showing so much power so young. "Any signs of ESP yet?" She teased.

Laughing, he gazed at his wife and whispered to her: "I hope not, or she's going to be one very confused kid."

"Whatever do you mean?" She managed to sound both offended and confused in the same breath.

"I mean, I know what's going to happen tonight, and I can only hope our daughter doesn't."

"Oh, what's going to happen tonight Greg? Is it bad? Do I need to get the Scouts together?"

He smiled at her, a seductive, secret smile. "Actually, it's going to be good. Very, very good. But I don't think we'll be needing the other Scouts. Unless you plan on putting on a show, that is."

"Oh? Oh! Ooh…Gregory…."

"Oh yeah…"

End Scene

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of Scenes from Crystal Tokyo. Was it too short? Or a little _too _pointless perhaps? Please review, as thoughts and opinions are welcome. So too are new ideas for scenes. If you have an idea please email me or put it in a review. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Ted Is Dead

Scenes of Crystal Tokyo 

This is a collection of various scenes taking place in Crystal Tokyo. They have no particular order or plot, and run to a number of themes. Whether they are happy, sad, tender or comical, these scenes were written to be a bit a light reading, and require only a minimal knowledge of Sailor Moon to understand and enjoy.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Act One:**

**-Scene Two-**

**Ted is Dead…**

"Are we ready to start?" Rini asked of those assembled. Everyone gave a single mournful nod and waited in silence for Rini to begin the funeral of Theodore Edwards. "Theodore…" The young princess began, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Was a very good friend. He was always loyal and loving and he never made a fuss. I only had the pleasure of knowing him a few months, but in those months, I grew to really care for him." The girl stifled a sob. "I will miss Theodore very much, and I only wish I'd told him how much I loved him while he was still with us. I know there are many people here today, who will miss Ted as much as I, and I'd like to give them the chance to speak." She turned to Sailor Neptune. "Neptune? Would you like to say a few words about Theodore?"

The turquoise haired woman looked slightly bewildered. _Probably overcome with grief _Rini thought. "Well I…" She began hesitantly. "Uh… I never really knew Theodore that well…" She stammered. "I guess I never really took the time to know him. And I regret that. He spent so little time with us, and I wish I'd used that time to get to know Theodore better. He… he was a gentle soul. Always so happy and carefree…and… and I think that we—all of us—can learn from his example. Goodbye Theodore, may your next life be as happy as the one you shared with us."

"Thank you Neptune…" Rini wept. "That was perfect. Mercury, do you have anything to add?"

"I-I don't know what to say…. I mean… how can I put into words what Theodore meant to us? He truly was special. And nothing… not even death… can really take him away from us. Theodore may be gone, but someone as great as him will never be forgotten. He will live on in all of us: In our thoughts and our hearts. Theodore will forever be in our memories."

As Sailor Mercury's words faded away, Rini listened to the respectful silence. "Would anyone else like to say something?" She enquired, trying to ignore the tears running down her cheeks. She looked out over her family and friends. They all stood with their eyes downcast and their heads bowed, overwhelmed by the tragic occasion. "No? Then let us lower Theodore into the water that will carry him into the next life. Father?"

The King nodded and the custom made casket was lowered into the water. "He is ready for his last journey now Rini." He father reminded her softly.

Biting her lip, the pink haired princess let her tears flow freely. "I know…." She whimpered. "I'm ready. Goodbye Theodore, I'll miss you." She chocked out. Taking a deep, calming breath, she looked to her mother. "You may flush." She told the queen quietly. And her mother did as instructed. Wishing one last farewell to her friend, Rini watched as Theodore disappeared from sight. _So long Ted. You were my favourite goldfish…._

End Scene

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the second instalment of Scenes from Crystal Tokyo. That was actually harder to write than I thought…. The next chapter will be called:** Meals From Mars**. Guess whom it's about? Please review, as thoughts and opinions are welcome. So too are new ideas for scenes. If you have an idea please email me or put it in a review. Thank you for reading. 


	3. Meals From Mars

Scenes of Crystal Tokyo 

This is a collection of various scenes taking place in Crystal Tokyo. They have no particular order or plot, and run to a number of themes. Whether they are happy, sad, tender or comical, these scenes were written to be a bit a light reading, and require only a minimal knowledge of Sailor Moon to understand and enjoy.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Act One:**

**-Scene Three-**

**Meals From Mars!**

Raye surveyed her work. It was perfect. The bolognaise sat simmering gently on the stove while the conchiglie pasta was slowly coming to the boil. The aroma of freshly grated Parmesan cheese and sautéed onion filled the oversized kitchen. The finest champagne in Crystal Tokyo was on ice and the dining room was lit with candles. Raye's romantic dinner was going without a hitch.

The clock above the cooker chimed 8 o'clock and the raven-haired woman smiled. Chad was due home at any moment and all she had left to do was change out of her apron.

She was just about to serve up the food when there was a loud, insistent banging on the front door. Frowning, Raye went to answer it and was startled to see Chad on the other side with a face like thunder. "Chad?" She began in confusion.

"Don't even ask Raye…" The shaggy haired male grumped. "Leaving my keys at home this morning was only the start of a colossally bad day."

"It couldn't have been that bad…" Raye objected. Didn't he realise he was spoiling the mood she had worked so hard to create?

"Wanna bet?" He contended. "First I forgot my keys so I couldn't drive to work. Then the stupid bus was twenty minutes late meaning I didn't get in until half nine. My ears are still ringing for the lecture I got from my manager about my 'duty'. Ten minutes into the job the power goes and everyone loses about four weeks worth of work and starts complaining to _me_ about it." He paused for breath and Raye tried in vain to squeeze a word in edgewise.

"Well it's—"

"But that's not even the worst of it…" He started up again, cutting her off. "After an hour and a half someone finally gets the power back on and my manager is petty enough to say we shouldn't get paid for time we didn't actually work. It wasn't I told him that not paying us would be illegal that he finally shut up about it. Then he informs us that since half of us are being laid off soon anyway it hardly mattered and everyone started squabbling over who would go. When I managed to go to lunch the food heater exploded with my dinner inside and the coffee machine was screwed so I couldn't even get a decent lunch."

"CHAD!" Raye yelled.

He paused for a second. He seemed surprised at his wife's anger. "Yeah?"

Taking a calming breath the woman smiled at her husband. "It's okay now. I know you've had a bad day and that's fine. But you're home now so you don't have to worry about it. OK?"

"Er… Yeah. You're right I guess." He replied sheepishly. After all, just because his day had sucked, he didn't need to give Raye hell for it. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." She told him, taking his hand and sitting him at the table. "But you're probably hungry if you missed lunch, huh?"

"You bet."

"Well then, you sit right there and I'll serve up dinner."

"I can live with that." He smirked. When Raye came back with their meal, she placed Chad's in front of him and sat on the other side of the table with her own. "Thanks babe." He said, picking up his fork.

"No problem." She forked some food into her mouth. Instead of the satisfied smile she had wanted to put on, she grimaced. "Ergh!" Spitting it back onto the plate she looked up to see Chad doing the same. "I don't understand it!" She cried, embarrassment heating her cheeks. "It was perfect!"

"Hey, it's not that bad." Chad told her sympathetically. "We can always order pizza."

End Scene

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this instalment of Scenes of Crystal Tokyo. That was so much fun, completely pointless, but fun…. The next chapter will be called:** Under The Weather**: Jupiter had the flu and everyone is in for a shock! Please review, as thoughts and opinions are welcome. So too are new ideas for scenes. If you have an idea please email me or put it in a review. Thank you for reading. 


	4. Under The Weather

Scenes of Crystal Tokyo

This is a collection of various scenes taking place in Crystal Tokyo. They have no particular order or plot, and run to a number of themes. Whether they are happy, sad, tender or comical, these scenes were written to be a bit a light reading, and require only a minimal knowledge of Sailor Moon to understand and enjoy.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Act One:**

**-Scene Four-**

**Under The Weather**

"Hey Rini, tell your mom I'll come with you to see Lita. I only just heard she has the flu." Ami said as she passed Raye and Rini in the hall.

"Raye," Rini asked, "Do you think Lita will be better soon?"

"I hope so she's the only one that helps me clean up around here." Raye answered putting the mop down triumphantly and striking a pose. "I'm done with all the palace floors!"

Rini rolled her eyes. "Yeah…"

"Come on you guys!" Queen Serenity yelled running down the hall. "Mina and Ami are waiting outside."

"Watch out!" Rini and Raye yelled in unison. It was too late -- Serena was flat on her back.

"Ouch" she whined. "You should really put up some signs Raye."

"Sorry your Highness" Raye laughed mockingly as Rini giggled in the background. "But I thought grace came with the job,"

"Brat…" The queen muttered as she stood up, and dusted herself off. "Let's go…." She added aloud, shooting Raye a dangerous look.

In a few minutes they were at Lita's house. But as they entered the bedroom they noticed everything was burnt.

"How strange…." Ami murmured.

"Oh, hey guys." Lita greeted them from the bed. "I'm having a little trouble controlling my power right now." She apologised.

"I-I have some r-royal business to a-attend to" Serena stuttered backing towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Rini argued, blocking her mothers' way, "You're just afraid."

"It can wait." The queen decided defiantly.

"Thanks guys. I know you had better things to do and I appreciate it,'' Lita sniffled. Everyone crowed around Lita's bed. Rini even sat on it holding her hand. Then all of a sudden "**_Aahhhh aahhhh cchhhoooo_**" Lita let out a mighty sneeze and lightening filled the room, shocking everyone especially Rini. "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"It's all right," They choked in unison.

"It's time we left though." Serena added. The others were quick to agree.

* * *

"It's been two days since we saw Lita. We should go see her again," Mina sighed guiltily.

"But she shocked us" Rini disputed.

"Yes, and it was an accident," Ami announced as she and Queen Serenity walked down the hall to them. Then the main doors flew open and in came Lita. Rini immediately clung to her mother.

"It's all right I'm better now" Lita said with a smile. Everyone ran to give her a hug.

"It's good to have you back Lita." Rini smiled, squeezing her tall friend.

"Aw, thanks Rin—i…uh…. **_Aahhhh aahhhh cchhhoooo!_**"

"_Owww……"_

**End Scene

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed this instalment of Scenes from Crystal Tokyo. This was written by my little sister Jade because; (honestly) I had the flu. I was going to take back over but I had to have my appendices out on Tuesday and well… whatever. I have edited it and changed some of the wording slightly, but could you please give a huge round of applause to Jade, to the first story she wrote alone and published here!


End file.
